Ladies in Charge
by Liz-Tempest
Summary: Set three years after the film. Andrea has a new job Miranda is stunned. Will Miranda and Andy confess their true feelings? Read to find out. Miranda/Andy femslash Chapter 2 up now!
1. Mystery Guest

Miranda Priestly arrived at the benefit and the press, as always, acted as if she had a magnet gathering around the car. Roy, her driver, opened the door for her and she stepped out followed by her assistant Emily. The reporters shot off questions most consisted of 'Do you find the new editor-n-chef a threat?'. She didn't say anything, of course, one she never did answer questions and two she had no idea who the editor was. She made her way up the steps with Emily hot on her heels.

Once inside she took a deep breath and put on her friendliest face. She walked into the main ballroom and Emily immediately started whispering names into her ear as people came up to greet her and complement her dress, which was black, had a tall collar and fit her every curve. She mingled for awhile until she caught sight of Nigel and he walked up to her.

"Why, hello Miranda. Love the dress." He said sipping his wine. He was dressed in a black suit just like all the other men in the room except his tie was pink and he had a matching pink handkerchief folded out of his breast pocket.

"Nigel, I'm sure you are well aware this is a black tie event." She said looking around the room.

"Of course Miranda, but I know the guest of honor won't follow the rules so I decided not to either. Besides you know black isn't my color." He replied taking another sip.

"Tell me, is the wine tolerable?" She asked.

"Considerably!" He said. It was his second glass and he had only been there for fifteen minutes. A waiter passed by carrying a tray of glasses and Nigel in one second flat switched his now empty glass for two more, handing one to Miranda.

The wine was sweet with a tangy after taste that sparked Miranda's taste buds up. It was one of her favorite bottles. She downed the drink and placed it on a tray as it passed her. She was starting to get annoyed; the 'guest of honor' was fashionably late. Her nerves were already one edge about finally knowing the identity of this mystery editor, she wanted to know who her competition was.

"Has anyone even seen the mystery editor? I'm starting to doubt she even exists." Miranda said reaching for another glass of wine.

"Oh she exists! Her employees are all smiles and giggles they are so excited about the unveiling." Nigel replied. He could tell Miranda was on edge, everyone at _Runway_ was. This new magazine, _Fash_, was almost as popular as _Runway_ and it only had one issue out. He suspected, as did Miranda, that the company wanted to wait and see if it would be successful before unveiling the woman in charge. The magazine was now the biggest rival of _Runway_ and they didn't even know who they were supposed to hate.

"According to my sources she is staying at the hotel and will be making a grand entrance." Emily piped up.

"Oh? Well did your sources also say who she was?" Nigel asked turning his head a bit in her direction which was behind Miranda.

"No." She said.

"Maybe she doesn't live in New York. That would explain no one knowing who she is." He said looking at Miranda who's eyes were gliding over the room.

"Yes. But I don't think so, I think she just wants to go all out." Miranda stated now focusing her glare on the staircase where there was movement. A tall blonde was peering over the balcony analyzing the crowd, Miranda herself sometimes had Emily do the same thing when she wanted a grand entrance.

"I believe all our questions are about to be answered." Nigel said. He had followed Miranda's glare and saw the blonde retreating.

The blonde looked over the crowd below, from what she could see everyone was there and settled into conversations waiting for the guest of honor, her boss, to arrive. She turned as soon as she saw the snow white hair and blue eyes focusing in her direction. Her boss was by the elevator waiting for her return.

"Everyone is here, ma'am…." She said with a smile.

"Everyone?" Her boss asked. There was one person that had to be there before she would make her presents known.

"Yes ma'am… everyone." She said her smile growing.

"Ok then. You know the plan." Her boss replied with a smile of her own.

With that the young blonde turned on her heel towards the staircase head held high and bounce in her step. '_This is going to be fun'_ she thought as she approached the top of the stairs. With a nod of her head her co-workers started to whisper to everyone 'She's coming'. As soon as the whole room was looking her way she hurried down the stairs and turned to join them directly at the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you ready?" A strong husky voice asked the guest of honor while extending his arm to escort her.

"Oh yeah!" She said taking his muscular arm.

Her heart started to pound in her chest as they slowly made their way to the staircase. Her nerves had been a wreck ever since the first issue had hit newsstands, when she found out it was the second top selling fashion magazine that week, _Runway _being number one of course, she almost jumped out of her skin. She knew Miranda had to be flabbergasted which made her even more nervous when she found out the devil herself was going to attend her unveiling. She hadn't expected the popularity of the magazine much less Miranda's attending. Apart of her was excited she was going to be able to show up the Ice Queen and the other part was scared for the same reason.

As they neared the staircase, just out of view, she stopped. The scared part of her was overriding the excited half. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack it was thumping against her rib cage so hard. Why was she acting like this? It's only Miranda. What was she thinking? No one can say 'only Miranda', this woman struck fear into the hearts of grown men there was no 'only Miranda'

"You deserve this. You're the reason this magazine is so successful." Her boyfriend tried to convenes her. He had a point, it took them three weeks to finally get the first issue out. She wanted it to be perfect, she was afraid that her employees would get tired of having to redo their pieces but they understood that it needed to be perfect and happily redone their articles.

She took in a deep breath, gathering all her courage and confidence. They both took a step forward continuing toward the staircase. She held her head high put on her best smile as they stepped into view.

"Well I don't have all nig-" Miranda stopped short as she saw the mystery guest step into view. Her heart did a few flops before finally stopping then giving a flutter it started to pound against her rib cage. '_Holy shit!'_ was all Miranda could think. She usually didn't swear but she couldn't help herself, Andrea Sachs was the editor-n-chef of her rival magazine. She felt like someone hit her in the chest, this was unbelievable, the woman that left her three years ago to become a journalist was now souring through the fashion world.

Nigel let out a squeak which made some of his wine come out the side of his mouth. He quickly wiped it from his chin and downed the rest of the wine. He was astonished, Andy had kept it from him that she was now the head of a huge fashion magazine. Andy, Nigel and Emily had stayed close friends ever since she left _Runway_ three years ago. Every Friday they would go out for drinks, talk, and of course end up hammered. Now he was amazed and also felt a little pride, knowing he could never be mad at her for too long, he would now have his best friend as the head of _Fash_ and his boss the head of _Runway_. '_How fun!' _he thought.

Behind him Emily was coughing uncontrollably from choking on her drink. "Oh. My. God." Was all she could say in her accent once she gathered herself. They were best friends how could Andy not tell her? She had been wondering why Andy had not had drinks with her and Nigel the past few weeks but she never thought it would be because she was the editor-n-chef at _Fash_. Emily could never stay mad at Andy for too long they had been though too much together break ups, fights with boyfriends, nights out on the town, family trouble, and of course a lot of girl talk. Once she got over the shock she felt proud Andy had made something of herself just like she always knew she would. Looking over at Miranda she couldn't help but let out a sneaker expecting Miranda to give her a 'do you want to die' glare she put a hand on her mouth but nothing happened. Miranda looked as if she had seen a ghost.

To Miranda she had. Andrea looked breathtaking in a black strapless dress with gold outlining the top of it and a band of gold wrapping around her waist which Miranda couldn't help but notice was perfectly curved and outlined, a matching golden wrap was draped over her shoulders She was wearing a gold necklace with one single diamond attached to it that lay right above her cleavage with a matching bracelet and earrings. Miranda felt something shoot up from her stomach to her heart, she didn't understand what it was, she had never felt it before. Andrea looked just as beautiful today as she did three years ago when she had left Miranda, if not more so. Miranda tore her eyes away from Andrea to focus on the man that was escorting her. Tall, dark, and handsome with slight stubble on his face. '_Figures'_ Miranda said to herself. He was grinning from ear to ear like a geek taking the head cheerleader to the prom. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of applause.

Andrea and her escort stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the crowd that had gathered to welcome her. She couldn't see Miranda but knew she was there because of the temperature drop from the elevator to where she stood. The people below her stood in shock half recognizing her from her _Runway _days the other half dazed that they had never seen her before. As she stood there looking around she couldn't help but feel bad, she knew Emily and Nigel were in the crowd and she didn't know if they were mad at her or not for not telling them. She made a note to find them and ask them after everyone settled in again. Just as her and Jason, her escort, where taking stepping down onto the first step the crowd broke out in applause. Andrea was touched her employees had started it and the rest had joined in. Andrea could feel a lump forming in her throat as they continued their descent. When they reached the bottom the band began to play, she saw her assistant, Rachel, gave her a smile and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If she gets within ten feet of me trip her. Oh and enjoy the ball." She kissed her on both cheeks took off her wrap and handed it to her then turned her attention to her boss who was also waiting for them.

"Mind if I have the first dance?" Steven, her boss, asked. She looked at Jason who gave a nod and a wink. She took the hand of her boss as he led her to the middle of the floor, everyone backing up to make space.

Steven let go over her hand for a second to grab two glasses of wine handing one to Andy and one for himself. He took her free hand as they toasted their glasses together and took a sip then placed the hand that held his glass around her waist as they began to dance Andy with her arm resting on his shoulder. She didn't know that Miranda was watching her every move.

"I think it's going well, what about you?" He asked.

"I think the wine part was a bit much but otherwise wonderful." She said with a smile.

"Of course, now I think you have a more pressing engagement." With that he twirled her and she glided into Jason's open arms.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course." She replied taking a sip of wine. He glided her around the dance floor for about a minute until he saw Nigel her best friend coming through the crowd. Jason gave him a nod saying 'Your turn'. Nigel made his way to the front of the crowd just as Jason glided Andrea his way. Nigel took her hand and continued were Jason left off.

"Nigel!" Andy smiled the biggest smile she had. "I was wondering when I would run into you."

"Oh I love you too!" Nigel said.

"So your not mad at me?" Andy asked finishing off her wine while Nigel glided her over to a waiter where she put the empty glass on the tray.

"No. Although I am shocked. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"My boss didn't want anyone to know until he was sure this was going to be a success." She said.

"Well I guess I can understand that." He said, he always was a understanding guy.

"I'm sure this is a black tie event, Nigel." She said noticing his pink tie.

"You know blacks not my color, and you are the second person to point that out." He said noticing she flinched instantly realizing who he was talking about. "She's in shock by the way." He added

"So she hasn't said anything?" She pressed as the continued gliding around the dance floor. A few other couples had joined them as people started to settle once again.

"No." He said. He, Andy, and Emily would continue the Miranda conversation later together.

"Looks like I've been given the pleasure of the longest dance with the guest of honor." He stated with a smile.

"I like you better, you're not trying to grope me." She said with a giggle.

"I see." He said with a laugh. He had noticed her first partner had his glass filled hand a little low on her back, almost on her behind.

He wasn't the only one to notice Miranda had winched at the sight of it, ready to tear the man's throat out. Then when she had been given to her escort, Miranda assumed it was her boyfriend, he had a goofy smirk across his face making her want to slap if off. Her nerves had calmed when Andrea started dancing with Nigel, at least she knew he wasn't trying to make advances toward Andrea. Still she wondered what she was feeling, well some people would call it jealousy but not Miranda Priestly she never got jealous. Why was she thinking like this? The woman had left her without warning three years ago. She should feel hate and disgust not warmth and affection. The people around her started to drift back into conversation but she stood still, she couldn't take her eyes off the woman gliding around the dance floor. It was as if her eyes and body had finally gotten back something she didn't even know she missed. She shook her head, this was no like her she needed to stop. She grabbed another glass of wine and downed it instantly, placing it back on the tray she grabbed another as the waiter started to walk away.

Emily eyed her carefully trying to make sense of what was going through Miranda's head. She came up empty, Miranda wasn't reacting the way she should be she should be giving Andrea the cold shoulder and completely ignoring the woman's presents. Instead she looked as if she couldn't tear her eyes away from Andrea.

"Um. Miranda…" She paused unsure if she should continue but by the state Miranda seemed to be in she could tell the woman wanted to be left alone so she made up a excuse to leave "… is it OK if I step to the powder room?" she asked. Miranda seemed to be brought out of her staring state for only a minute.

"Yes." Was all she could say, not taking her eyed off Andrea.

Emily side stepped Miranda and made her way to the powder room grabbing a glass of wine in the process.

"Looks like you need to fix your makeup darling." Nigel said with a smile and nodding toward the powder room. Andy saw Emily going in and smiled at Nigel. They stopped dancing and made their way towards the room, Andrea quickly explaining to everyone that tried to get her attention that she needed to fix her makeup. She grabbed her and Nigel both glasses of wine just before the entered the room. They were met by a strong British accent.

"How could you not tell me?!" Emily screamed, not meaning to but the wine was starting to go to her head.

"I'm sorry Em I wanted to but my boss didn't want anyone to know until it was a success." She said with a giggle noticing the English woman had had too much to drink. It was true this was Emily's fourth one, during the time Miranda was mingling she had sneaked a few and wine always did go straight to her head.

"OK fine but I swear Miranda looks as if she's had a bloody stroke!" Emily said with a laugh.

"I know! Andy, as soon as you walked out she was paralyzed!" Nigel joined in.

"Well, I have to say that makes me feel better." Andy said taking a sip of her wine and looking around. It was true she had expected Miranda to make a smart comment predicting her doom but to hear that the 'Snow Queen' was speechless made her feel proud and gave her confidence.

"She hasn't said a word since you appeared! And she hasn't taken her eyes off you!" Emily said breaking into a giggle fit.

"I never thought I would see the day when Miranda Priestly was speechless!" Nigel said leaning on the counter trying to balance himself, he was laughing so hard now his drink was about to spill.

Andy couldn't help but join them filling the powder room with laughter. If anyone walked in they would assume they were all drunk, heads thrown back trying to steady their glass filled hands. Luckily no one did, the band coupled with the buzz of conversation drowned their laughter. They tried to regain control but with Nigel saying things like 'Deer in headlights' 'Seen a ghost' and 'Heart attack' it took them awhile. Once they did control themselves the girls had to fix their makeup and Nigel had to fix his suit which had gotten wrinkled from him bending over because of the pain in his sides.

"Ok six you need to get back out there before everyone thinks you're a bad host." Said Nigel using her old nickname.

"Nigel you know very well I am a four now." Andy smirked at him in the mirror.

"What are you doing after this little party?" Nigel ignored the comment like he usually did.

"After being in the same room with Miranda for a few hours with only wine to calm my nerves I think I might need a few jello shots." Andy said turning to him.

"My thoughts exactly!" Nigel and Emily said together with a grin.

"Ok well its seven right now so at nine I'll make my memorable leave and meet you two outside at nine fifteen, my driver will take us anywhere we want." She said with a devilish smile.

"A driver! Looks like we have another Miranda on our hands!" Nigel said raising his left eyebrow.

"No, Andy would never act like Miranda!" Emily took to Andy's defense.

"You're right, but Andy just so your nerves don't get the best of you, remember you are on the same level as Miranda now so she can't intimidate you. See you at nine fifteen." He blew her a kiss and exited the room.

"He's got a point you knew. Nine fifteen" Emily said when she kissed Andy on the cheek and she too left the room.

Andy thought about what Nigel said 'Same level as Miranda', she knew it was true. They were both editor-n-chef of a big fashion magazine, both had power, and money. Miranda couldn't threaten Andy now, her words couldn't hurt her knowing they weren't true, nothing Miranda said or did could affect her in any way… or so she thought. She looked in the mirror one last time, kept her mind on nine fifteen she wouldn't be able to talk to them until then because they were to stick with Miranda and she made it a point not to go near the white hair, blue eyed devil. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Everyone near the door of the powder room turned to her and smiled. She made her way through the crowd slowly, stopping to talk to someone, most were congratulating her and welcoming her into the Fashion world. She finally found a group of her employees who immediately pulled her in saying what a wonderful boss she was and how much they respected and loved her. That was when she realized yes she did have the same power and money as Miranda but she was still different from her as well, she was nicer her employees still respected her and showed her no trouble but she was their friend outside the work station unlike Miranda who's employees couldn't wait to get out of her ear shot and sight at the end of the day.

Miranda had noticed the little get together in the powder room and from how Andrea's boyfriend gave her over to Nigel without questions that had to mean all three of them had stayed friends. Miranda thought about crashing the meeting in the powder room but thought better of it deciding that her reunion with Andrea should be better than an accidental run in while she was talking to her friends. She used every ounce of control to take her mind of the brunette and turned to join a conversation that unfortunately was about said brunette. The group was admiring her dress, jewelry and age. She moved to another group who wasn't talking about Andrea they were instead talking about the band, wine, and people there. Miranda kept glancing toward the powder room trying to catch when they walked out. When they finally did she noticed Andrea didn't come out behind them immediately. Nigel and Emily walked up to her deep in their own conversation, which she interrupted.

"The powder room is usually only for women, Nigel." She pointed out. Then she saw Andrea making her way out of the room and start to mingle with the guest.

"Yes well Emily needed help fixing her dress." He lied looking over at Emily with worry written in his eyes and she was looking at her feet. They looked like her twins when she had caught them doing something wrong. Miranda rolled her eyes and watched as someone made Andrea laugh causing her to lean her head back giving Miranda a good view of her neck sending a shiver down her spine. After a few minutes Andrea moved to a different group where she seemed more comfortable. Miranda scanned the room looking for Andrea's boyfriend and found him talking to a woman with long black hair wearing a very revealing dress; Miranda noticed what she thought to be flirting going on between the two.

"Emily, you are an expert at flirting right? Tell me, does that look like flirting to you or am I mistaking?" Miranda asked. Her young assistant let out a gasp of surprise, Miranda never asked her opinion on anything and now here she was asking about flirting.

Once Emily and Nigel both got over the shock of the question they turned their heads in the direction Miranda was looking in and was met with another shock. Andrea's boyfriend was indeed flirting with some black haired slut. They both gasped again this time louder than the first indicating to Miranda that it was flirting.

"Yes Miranda it is!" Emily said. They all three watched as Jason reached out and moved a piece of hair from the girls face and brush her cheek with the back of his index finger causing the girl to blush and giggle.

Miranda felt anger a furry gathering in her frame, she fought the urge to march over there and pour wine down the man's trousers. How could he flirt with another woman when he was lucky enough to have Andrea as his girlfriend? How could he insult Andrea by having the nerve to hit on another woman at her benefit? All these questions ran though Miranda's mind plus another; Why did she care?

"I'm going to kill him!" Nigel exclaimed his face set in determination taking a step forward only to be stopped by Emily grabbing his arm.

"Nigel, if you do something here it will only embarrass Andy more." Emily pointed out. Her face also showed that she was equally pissed at the events but had Andy's feelings at the top of her list now. Nigel looked at her and his face changed from its previous goal to understanding but still he wanted to kill the guy.

With this Miranda thought that she was just feeling the same thing they were, anger because this undeserving twit was hurting a friend. That's why she was feeling this way it was because Andrea was a friend. Miranda couldn't fool herself it wasn't because she thought of Andrea as a friend it was more, much more. The brunette had some kind of hold on her that sent chills down Miranda's spine and gave her jitters in her stomach when she saw the girl smile. Miranda also wanted to know why Andrea refused to come to her side of the room, the entire time she has been there not once had she gotten near Miranda. She wondered if the woman knew she was there, of course she did, Miranda knew Emily and Nigel had to have said something about her in the powder room. But if she was avoiding her on purpose she would need to know where she was and she hadn't even looked in Miranda's direction. Miranda decided to make her way to the other side of the room and see what happened.

Emily and Nigel tore their eyes away from Jason and saw Miranda moving through the crowd they exchanged a 'What's she up to?' look and followed. Miranda smiled her way through the crowd and once she was in the middle of the room she noticed the blonde look her way and lean over to tell Andrea something in her ear. Andrea nodded and said something back to the girl who nodded.

"She's making her way to the middle of the floor." Rachel said in Andrea's ear.

Andrea nodded and said "Tell me when she starts to get closer." Rachel nodded and started to look over her shoulder to study Miranda's distance.

Miranda wasn't sure what to think of this but she continued her journey to the right side of the room. The blonde kept looking over her shoulder at Miranda not one hint of fright written in her eyes, which was what most people looked like when they looked at Miranda. Miranda was slowly closing the distance between her and Andrea with Emily and Nigel behind her. Suddenly the blonde looked over her shoulder and saw how closes Miranda her eyes got wide and leaned once more to tell Andrea something in her ear. Miranda saw Andrea jump a little and nod to everyone in the group saying her goodbyes and turned on her heel heading in the opposite side of the room. Miranda's eyes widen and her lips parted to let out a small gasp she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her, her heart fell a little and so did her face; Andrea really was avoiding her on purpose.

After getting over the shock she settled in to a group discussion about the newest Italian designer Don Loren. Miranda kept glancing over at Andrea trying to read her lips and body language but never making eye contact, the girl refused to look her way.

Andrea was wrapped up in all different conversations about fashion, _Fash,_ and how she got to be the editor. She had asked Rachel to tell her when it was nine so when she did Andrea set out to find her boyfriend. He was talking to some guys laughing and having a good time, she felt bad for having to pull him away but she was in desperate need of a jello shot. They made their way through the crowd and Rachel was waiting with her warp. They made their way up the stairs feeling eyes watching them.

Miranda turned her head and saw Andrea and her good for nothing boyfriend ascending the stairs. Andrea held her wrap in both hands and swung it over her shoulders in one quick motion, Miranda could feel a ping of desire start in her stomach and make a short distance down settling between her thighs causing her to shiver from the sudden warmth. She watched as Andrea moved her hips from side to side making the warmth between her thighs grow. Andrea disappeared from view making Miranda feel like something was once again missing in her life.

* * *

**Woah!! over 5,000 words on the first chapter!! :) My first ever femslash story, i knw there isnt much smut but I'm building it up :D review tell me what you think i love feedback!!! Next chapter should be up in a day or two!! Thanks :)!!!!**


	2. Drinking With Nigel Emily and Miranda!

**Ok yes i knw how long it has been! I'm very sorry! but heres chapter 2 of my story! Review Please!**

* * *

Andrea and Jason stepped into the elevator and rode it in silence. Jason's body language was different which bothered Andy but she dismissed it. They had been together for a year and a half she could read him fairly well but not as well as some people. She mentally shook herself of thoughts of Miranda, thinking of Miranda only brought back feelings which she tried to forget but failed miserably. She tried to keep her distance from Miranda the night so as to not let the feelings take control like she knew that would with the woman to close, but also a part of her wanted to make Miranda proud by making her entrance so showy and walking around the room with ease and grace not to mention power.

They got off on their floor and walked to the room, Andy told Jason where she was going and he said he was too tired to join and she believed him. She changed into a skirt and blouse, grabbing her purse she kissed Jason on the cheek and took the back elevator down to the lobby. She exited from a side door so she could avoid the press firmly glued out the front doors. Her car was waiting off to the side, she approached and her driver made to open the door but she stopped him.

"A few friends are joining me." She said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." He replied with his own smile.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Andy?" She playfully smacked him arm causing him to chuckle.

"Yes Andy." He said with a smirk resulting in another playful hit.

Nigel downed another drink Miranda had been furious ever since Andy had walked to the other side of the room and then she left and Miranda became down. The woman was acting weird, and it was all Andrea's fault. Miranda had never been the same after Andy left and now three years later she was faced with the younger woman again and she was acting like she cared about the girl. Nigel almost choked on his champagne. THAT WAS IT! Miranda cared about Andrea, and judging by all the looks he witnessed when Andrea descended the stairs and her anger at Andrea's boyfriend for flirting, Miranda was in love with Andrea!

"Are you alright Nigel?" Miranda's voice broke through his thoughts. When he came back to this world he felt two sets of eyes baring into him.

"Um… yeah… fine." He looked Miranda dead in the eye, it was time to test his theory. "Miranda, Emily and I have plans with Andrea at nine fifteen." The mere mention of Andy's name several emotions ran through Miranda's eyes, one of them was love. He was right!

"Well I guess it's time to leave then. Emily call the car." And with that she turned and made her way to the front exit. Emily called for the car and they both followed Miranda out. Once outside the lights and cameras went crazy and questions were thrown at all three of them. Among all the chaos Nigel leaned over and whispered in Emily's ear.

"I've just discovered something very interesting." She turned to him with interest written on her face, he smirked and stepped up to Miranda.

"You should come say hi." He suggested in her ear as they neared her car. She turned on the steps to face him.

"I…. I don't think that's a good idea." She turned to the car only to be stopped by Nigel's hand on her arm.

"I'll text you the address of where we are, you don't have to stay long, just come say hey….," he leaned in closer to her ear, "I know you want too."

"I'll think about it." She shot over her shoulder as she slid into the back seat. Nigel smirked and walked down the sidewalk toward Andy with Emily by his side.

"What was that all about?" Emily ask completely confused by what she overheard.

"If our lovely boss comes tonight, and I have a feeling she will watch the enter action between the two."

"Oh god! Nigel what are you up too?" whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Remember what our little Andy told us that one Halloween she got so drunk?" Nigel laughed at the memory.

"Oh god!" Emily remember very clearly.

"Hey guys! Where to?" Andy asked as they approached the car.

"Somewhere quiet so we can talk but with a lot of alcohol so we can talk openly." Nigel smirked and Andy playfully smacked his arm and slid into the back seat and was followed by Emily then Nigel. Jerry, her driver closed the door behind them and rounded the car then got in the driver's seat.

"The blue lounge." Andy said to her driver and he pulled out into traffic. She didn't notice Nigel pull out his cell phone and send a quick text message.

Miranda sat in the back seat of her car thinking about none other than Andrea Sachs, when her phone vibrated in her purse. She pulled it out and read '_one new text message'_ she flipped open her phone and read the text from Nigel that said _'the blue lounge' _, she knew the place, it was a quiet place where people went to talk and drink also a place where she wouldn't mind being seen. She closed her phone and shook her head this was stupid, Andrea made it clear tonight that she didn't want to talk to Miranda. She would go home and go to sleep, her girls were at their fathers so she had the house to herself.

Nigel waited for a reply but didn't receive one, they pulled up to the Blue Lounge and Emily and Andy were brought out of their giggle fit by Jerry opening the door for them. They walked into the dimly lit building and Andy asked for a table and was immediately taken to a table in the back. They sat down and ordered their first round of drinks and Nigel started talking.

"So Ms. Editor n chef, what's new?" Nigel asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Nigel. Ok here's the low down I was working at the_ Mirror_ and I got promoted to Junior Editor then our fashion columnist got sick and had to be out for a while and I took over her column but I didn't go to all the galas I just used my connections to get the details about the new designers out there and it was a big hit, then I got approached by this guy, Steven, my boss, and he asks me if I would be interested in being the editor n chef of his new fashion magazine." She took a breath of air, everything had happened to quickly that was the first real breath of air she had taken in a year.

"I thought you hated fashion." Emily stepped in with the first question or rather statement.

"I didn't hate it. I just didn't understand it." Andy chuckled.

"And now you do?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, just like I understand that our waitresses shoes do not match her outfit, not that her outfit is any better its James Holts 2007 winter line, two seasons ago it would have been in fashion." Andy looked at the waitress now approaching them, Emily and Nigel turned around to look at Andy's observation. The waitress sat the drinks on the table and Emily and Nigel accepted their drinks with a smirk. The waitress smiled and walked away. Nigel raised his glass and Emily and Andy copied his movement.

"A toast, to Andy, who now has came to the dark side." He winked and downed his drink as Emily and Andy did the same.

"I must say the dark side is more fun." Andy chuckled, "I see why Miranda has stayed with it for so long." Only a few minutes into the conversation and she had already mentioned Miranda.

"Ah yes Miranda." Andy didn't like the look Nigel had, it was as if he knew something. She looked at Emily who had the same look, something was up.

"Andy, why did you refuse to be on the same side of the ballroom with her much less greet her tonight?" Emily broke in, Andy shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well… I just…. I don't know how to act around her, she probably hates me." Andy dipped her head down staring at her drink.

"Far from it." Nigel half whispered as he sipped his drink.

"How is she?" Andy blurted, she hadn't been getting her weekly updates for some time now and missed not knowing what was new with the fashion goddess.

"Oh the same, except completely floored by your appearance and attitude tonight." Emily recalled Miranda's face falling when Andrea walked in the opposite direction of her, a clear sign of avoidance, maybe Nigel was onto something here.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked, why would her actions affect Miranda?

"Well I must say she seemed to want to talk to you and the fact that you wouldn't be within fifteen feet of her seemed to… discourage her." Nigel wanted to say 'hurt her' but he didn't want to push his luck.

"I didn't know… I mean I didn't expect it to affect her." Andy's face fell, the last thing she wanted was to affect Miranda in a bad way, now that she thought about it she was rude tonight but that was the only way she could protect herself from Miranda's comments and her own feelings.

"Well believe it or not… you did." Nigel reached for his phone in his blazer pocket, he was going to make the Ice queen come down there or else.

"I was a bit rude." Andy said in a low tone.

"You didn't even look at her." Emily pressed.

Nigel pulled out his cell phone and started texting, _Miranda, I know you want to talk to Andy just put on something sexy and get down here!_.

"I know I know! Man now I really feel bad."

Miranda was curled up on her couch in her study with a good book when she heard her phone vibrate on the table, she wasn't annoyed that someone had interrupted her reading time, she couldn't even focus on her book all she could think about was Andrea and how beautiful she looked tonight. Reading the text message she groaned, what did Nigel think he was doing? Put on something sexy? Did he know something? _I don't know what you are talking about, and why would I want to put on something sexy?_ She replied.

The conversation had changed from Miranda to Emily's love life which meant they would be there all night, Nigel read Miranda's reply and smirked, did she really think him that naïve? _You know exactly what I'm talking about and you want to put on something sexy so she will check you out._ He wasn't afraid of Miranda like everyone else, because unlike everyone else he knew she was human.

Miranda shifted on the couch, he did know. _She clearly doesn't want to talk to me and why on earth would she check me out? _She felt like a teenager, something she was far from.

Why was this woman so stubborn? Nigel asked himself. _She does want to talk to you, she just told us she felt bad for the way she acted and she will check you out because you will be wearing something sexy! Miranda don't lie to yourself you know you want to see her, talk to her, and be near her! Now get. Down. Here. If you are not here within the next thirty minutes it will be me instead of you telling her how you feel. We are at the very back to the left. That's all._

Miranda almost swallowed her tongue, now she had to go, Nigel seemed to be able to read her better than she thought. She had thirty minutes to get ready and get to the Blue Lounge.

Judging my Miranda's lack of reply she was on her way, Nigel ordered another round of drinks in a secret celebration, tonight was going to be fun.

Miranda pulled up in front of the Blue Lounge twenty eight minutes later, her nerves were shot, why was she doing this again? Oh yes, because her best friend of twenty years was threatening her. She checked her makeup then exited the car. She slowly walked in and was stopped by a waitress.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"I'm just joining some people, I know where they are." She brushed the woman off and walked towards the back left corner.

Something about the room had changed, Andy looked around but it was too dark to see as there were only dim lights at each table. Then she saw her, a flash of sliver walking in and out of the light on the tables toward them.

Miranda could she Andrea looking her way, she was sure Andrea knew it was her by the look on her face, it was a mixture of shock and nerves, then she noticed that she would have to sit beside Andrea as Nigel and Emily were on one side and the only free seat was to Andrea's left.

"Andy are you alright?"Emily's voice napped her out of her stare, she turned a looked at Emily then Nigel who had a wide grin on his face.

"I'm fine!" she squeaked just as Miranda stopped at their table. Emily jumped in her seat and Nigel simply continued his silly grin.

"Hello Miranda, what brings you here?" He asked innocently. Andy shot him a glare that made Miranda proud.

"You should know Nigel." Miranda could tell Andrea was upset with him for Miranda's being there and she wasn't going to let him weasel his way out of it, she only hoped Andrea was only mad because he didn't tell her she was coming and not that she didn't want Miranda there, she decided to test Andrea "Well I see my presents here isn't welcome, I will go." She turned to walk away.

"No!" Andrea practically screamed much to Miranda's surprise she seemed as though she actually like Miranda being there. "We have a free seat." Miranda turned and looked into Andrea's deep brown eyes where she got lost and didn't want to be found. Andy's heart stopped as she looked into Miranda blue eyes, god why was Miranda looking at her like that, she could feel herself falling deeper in love with the older woman the longer they kept eye contact. She broke it before she lost all control, turning she took her purse out of the free seat for Miranda.

Nigel looked a Miranda and winked, even Emily noticed the eye contact going on between the two and smiled.

Miranda rolled her eyes and took the seat beside Andrea, they were so close their arms were touching, Miranda wanted nothing more than to take Andreas hand in her own but that was out of the question.

It wasn't until Miranda sat down that Andrea took in her outfit, a short black skirt that rode up to her mid thigh when she sat down and a low cut… very low cut blouse that showed off her cleavage. Andy snapped her head back to facing forward she was sure she had been staring and someone would have noticed by now. Someone had, Nigel, who was smirking, she was sure if she smacked him it still wouldn't go away.

He wasn't the only one to notice, Miranda had felt Andrea's eyes all over her body, she was thankful for the dim lighting because she was sure she was flushed. Nigel patted Emily's knee then stood up.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have to go to the little boys room." With a wink at Emily he turned and walked into the men's restroom that were located not far from where they were sitting.

Emily cleared her throat "Well I have to go to the little girls room," she let out a nervous chuckle then added "Excuse me." And bolted to the women's room.

To say that the silence between Miranda and Andrea was awkward would be an understatement. Andy fettled with her drink and Miranda was looking at the brunette from the corner of her eyes, enraged that she couldn't think of a thing to say even though there was so much she wanted to. After a few minutes Andy gave up, she knew Miranda's eyes were glued to her she could feel her skin burning under her shirt.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and hesitant.

"For what exactly, Andrea?" Miranda was surprised it didn't take more effort to keep her voice just as soft, if not more so, as Andrea's. Saying the young girls name again in that special way felt right, and reassuring that she really was sitting alone with the object of her affections.

"For leaving, for leaving the say I did, and especially for the way I acted tonight, I was immature." She was still a little shaky from hearing her name roll off Miranda's tongue once again.


End file.
